the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox Television
| founded = | hq_location_city = Los Angeles, California | hq_location_country = United States }} Twentieth Century Fox Television (or TCF TV or TCFTV, stylized as 20th Century Fox Television) is a television-production studio owned by Walt Disney Television, a division of The Walt Disney Company. 20th Television is the syndication and distribution arm of 20th Century Fox Television. 20th Century Fox Television was part of Disney's 2019 acquisition of the majority 21st Century Fox assets. Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox was completed on March 20, 2019. Notable shows produced by 20th Century Fox Television include: ''Batman'', M*A*S*H, Glee, How I Met Your Mother, Bones, Empire, Family Guy, 24, Modern Family, This Is Us, American Dad!, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Futurama, King of the Hill, New Girl, American Horror Story and most notably The X-Files and The Simpsons. Overview and history 20th Century Fox Television was formed in 1949 as other studios were branching out into television production as well. At that time, the company was known as TCF Television Productions, Inc. until 1958. Decades later, TCFTV folded the operations of TV production companies it has acquired: Metromedia Producers Corporation in 1986, New World Entertainment in 1997, and MTM Enterprises in 1998, and is the current distributor (via its distribution division, 20th Television) for most of the shows originally produced by these companies. From 1986-2019, 20th Century Fox Television served as the Fox television network's official production arm (with Fox Television Studios being viewed as the network's unofficial television production division), producing the bulk of television series airing on the television network. TCFTV produced the first two series that aired on Fox's sister network, MyNetworkTV: the telenovelas Desire and Fashion House. In 1989, 20th Century Fox Television's functions were taken over by Twentieth Television Corporation, a separate entity from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. Both companies were subsidiaries of News Corporation unit Fox Inc.; the move was made to separate the television productions from the movie studio in order to increase the latter's output. Following a 1994 restructuring of Fox's television production companies, 20th Television was refocused on syndication and "non-traditional programs", while network television programming once more came under the 20th Century Fox Television banner and returned to being a division of the movie studio. In 1997, MTM Enterprises became part of 20th Century Fox Television, and thus remains an in-name only division of TCFTV. In 2012, 20th Century Fox Television was reorganized as a separate unit of News Corporation; 20th Century Fox Television chairs Dana Walden and Gary Newman now report to Chase Carey, COO of 21st Century Fox. In July 2014, it was announced that the operations of the Fox Broadcasting Company and 20th Century Fox Television would merge into a new unit, the Fox Television Group, which was overseen by Walden and Newman. The Fox network was not included in Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox and was one of several assets later spun off to Fox Corporation. In early 2015, Mythology Entertainment signed a first look deal with the company and fellow company Fox 21 Television Studios while announcing its TV division head. In March 2019, the Disney acquisition of 21st Century Fox was finalized. As a result of the acquisition, Newman departed and Walden was made head of Disney programming. Jonnie Davis and Howard Kurtzman, who previously held high ranking positions with the Fox Television Group,https://www.broadcastingcable.com/news/scully-signs-overall-deal-with-20th-century-fox serve became the co-heads of 20th Century Fox Television. In July 2019, Disney promoted Davis to the position of President of ABC Studios. Carolyn Cassidy succeeded Davis as President of Creative Affairs at 20th Century Fox Television, running the studio jointly with Kurtzman. In January 2020, Kurtzman announced that he would retire by June 2020. CBS Television Studios executive Dan Kupetz has been named the new executive vice president of business affairs and operations and will be joining 20th TV in March 2020. He is reporting to Cassidy, who assumes solo leadership and work closely with Kurtzman until he departs. On January 17, 2020, it was announced that the "Fox" name would be dropped from several of the Fox assets acquired by Disney. However, the renaming of 20th Century Fox Television, 20th Television, and Fox 21 Television Studios was not made clear. List of programs produced by 20th Century Fox Television See also * 20th Television * Foxstar Productions * Fox 21 Television Studios * 20th Century Fox References External links * * * Category:1949 establishments in California Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney production studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1949 Category:Media companies established in 1949 Category:Peabody Award winners Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Television